A Very Caleron Fan Fic
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Written for my friends. There can be no summary. Enjoy xxxxxxxx


**This is for my friends. You won't get it unless you know the people and for the friends this is written for, drop me a review or I will hate you forever! (Even you my love)**

**So yup, this is a story about Cameron and Calum. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Calum was kneeling in the bathtub.

After a relaxing bath, (he had special bath salts and everything) he decided it was time to get dressed. He wouldn't want to be late and miss his chance to see his love before first lesson…

Cameron was being his normal Communist self, drinking his Leninade and Stalin for time as he waited for Calum. He chatted to his friends, occasionally glancing over their shoulders towards the gate to try and catch a glimpse of the twig-like figure of the boy he adored so much. Nobody else knew how much Cameron truly loved him. It had started as a bit of fun to entertain his lady friends, but had quickly escalated into something much more.

When Calum arrived, Cameron couldn't hide the smile the crossed his face. He automatically went over and hugged the smaller boy tightly, earning squeals from the girls, one fascist girl in particular having small amounts blood drip down from her nose.

"I've missed you…" Cameron whispered in Calum's ear making him blush.

"Um…yeah. I've missed you too." Calum wasn't really one for public displays of affection and often got embarrassed when Cameron would do things to him in front of people. Of course, Calum didn't mind when Cameron did things to him in private…

*Cough cough* Anyway. Cameron very much enjoyed the way Calum reacted and kissed his head sweetly causing a few squeals of "MY FEELS!" and "OMFG CALERON IS HAPPENING!"

Eventually the bell rang for form. It would then only be a few more minutes before chemistry, a class the two boys shared together. When the bell went again, signaling the start of first lesson, both of them leaped out of their seats, excited to see each other again.

Upon entering the classroom they noticed an all too familiar girl named Molly was missing. Molly never missed a day of school but today seemed to be an exception. Coincidently, Molly was the only thing that stopped Calum and Cameron from sitting next to each other.

So today, for one lesson only, Cameron decided to move up his row to sit next to Calum. Also partially to get away from Millie. Calum was finding the lesson pretty uneventful and boring until he felt something rubbing his shin. Peeking under the table he saw Cameron slowly moving his foot up and down his right leg and a pink tinge again crossed Calum's features, but he tried to ignore it and get on with his work.

At break Calum checked his phone and saw he had a new message from Cameron telling him to meet him by the swimming pool. Not quite sure why, the twig made his way there.

"Hey…you wanted to see me?" The loving look in Cameron's eyes made Calum feel very nervous.

"Yes. It's more private here. Calum…I want to be with you."

"Well you're with me right now." Calum wasn't sure if this was a joke or what. He was feeling very scared.

"No, I want to be with you…romantically…I know we kind of already are but I want to make it official."

"I don't know what to say Cameron…"

"You could say yes."

"But how will the others react? I don't know if I'm prepared for a full relationship…"

"No one else has to know. Just you and me."

"…Okay."

What Calum didn't know was that Cameron had been on the phone to Rebecca resulting in Becca and Co. squealing with excitement after hearing the conversation between the two.

Cameron and Calum remained in a relationship all the way through senior school and college and when Calum was working as an engineer and Cameron as an RAF pilot they would be gladly welcomed home by each other (they bought a house together). And finally when that day came when they had to say 'I do' notruer words were spoken as there was never a story truer than that of Calum and Cameron.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that ^^ **

**Now...**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**V **


End file.
